Kim possible x men
by sailorkagome91
Summary: Mutants are being hunted down. A Sentinel attacks the junior prom exposing Kim and Monique as mutants betrayed experimented on and rescued by the reunited x men First chapters based off of Kim Possible X and Kim Possible KP of the Leaf title may change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any thing to this story but I do own vert and james 

**And I don't own Kim Possible as she belongs to Disney. Don't own X-Men that's Marvel's **

Sailorhinata11: you wish you owned them but if you did the shows would Suck

Sailorkagome91: …….

Kagome: Hey!

Hinata: g-gre-great j-jo-joke

Kim: Who the hell are you people?

Rufus: Nachos!

Sailorhinata11: STFU

Sailorkagome91: Why is kagome and hinata her again?

Sailorhinata11: cause I say so even if it's not my story Hinata and kagome got to be her or the world will explode. DO YOU WANT THAT, AN EXPLODING WORLD? HUH BUB?

Sailorkagome91: Stop hanging out with wolfie (wolverine), start the story!

All: READ AND REVIEW!

Sailor hinata11: OR ELSE….. right hinata? :D

Hinata: y-yea-yeah O.o

Ps and I borrewed the story parts from **Kim Possible: KP of the Leaf** by **death Nightwalker666 if u don't like it I can take it down **

Kim sighed happily as she leaned into Ron. The kiss they had just shared had felt like magic. _What had kept us from getting this close to each other sooner?_ She thought as she looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her best friend since Pre-K. _All those years wasted chasing others_ She thought as she continued to dance with Ron from one song to the next, neither one aware of anything else around them. That was until the building shook hard and the music stopped.

"Aww man." Ron said looking around seeing their other classmates as confused as they were.

The building shook again and then one wall collapsed. Students screamed and a huge fifteen-foot shadow could be seen in the dust.

"A Diablo?" Kim thought aloud thinking that one must have been programmed different than the others. However the huge purple and black machine that stepped out of the dust was not the red and black Diablo toy that Dr. Drakken had tried to use to take over the world. It was something far, far worse.

"Sentinel." She breathed the word as she recalled the images from the news as she watched the mutant tracking machine enter the school gym and scatter the students enjoying their Junior Prom.

"**Mutant Signatures Identified."** The huge robot spoke.

_Oh god. More then of us here are mutants and they are about to be exposed in the worst possible way._ Kim thought looking around and seeing everyone frozen with fear.

**"First Mutant Identified. Kimberly Ann Possible. Powers Unknown. Second Mutant Identified Monique Symoné. Powers Unknown. Activating Capture Protocols Level One."** The Sentinels amplified voice dictated. Kim's eyes widened in shock at hearing hers and her best friend Monique's names come from the huge machine.

_WHAT? That thing must have It's wires crossed. Me and Monique aren't mutants!_ Kim thought as she shoved Ron to the side and avoided a net that the Sentinel had shot towards her. Monique was not as fortunate and was captured straight away with help from Brick Flagg who she had been dancing with.

As Ron hit the ground Kim did a back flip and came up in the fighting stance she'd taken hundreds of times before. She kicked off her high heel shoes and looked at the Mutant Hunter. "Me and Monique are not mutants." She stated aloud for it and her classmates to hear.

"**Negative Statement Mutant. DNA Scans confirm. Mutant Genetic Make Up Identified In Both Female Subjects." **The Sentinel responded firing another net at her, which she avoided.

Behind her Kim could hear her classmates mutter and she heard Bonnie's "I KNEW IT! SHE'S BEEN USING HER MUTANT POWERS ALL THIS TIME TO RULE THE CHEERSQUAD!"

Kim rolled her eyes at that. _Trust Bonnie to think that. But_ _I am not a Mutant. I can't be. And nether can Monique. _She thought avoiding the weighted net a third time.

"**Mutant Evasion Noted. Upgrading To Capture Protocols Level Two."** The Sentinel stated moving further into the gymnasium and steel cables slithered out from compartments in its hands and tried to wrap around Kim. She flipped and rolled avoiding them as well as the fourth net fired at her.

_Someone, help. I can't keep this up much longer._ Kim thought. She ran and saw Ron getting to his feet in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monique Symoné was having a great night dancing with Brick Flagg. She would be lying if she said she missed the look of pure jealousy from Bonnie. She was just about to try and steal a kiss to annoy Bonnie more when the building shook.

_Aww don't tell me one of Kim's enemies is going to gate crash._ Monique thought in disappointment. Like the others she looked round in confusion because of the rumble.

Her eyes widened when one of the walls collapsed and a shadow could be seen in the dust cloud.

She stepped back when the shadow stepped out to revelled a large purple and black robot that she recognised from the news.

_A Sentinel here? That means one or more of us are mutants.. _Monique thought in fear. Not the fear that there was one or more mutants amongst them. But she was afraid for the mutants as she had heard what many had to go through.

"**Mutant Signatures Identified." **The giant robot said

_Crap! It is more than one of us. _Monique thought the fear growing in her

**"First Mutant Identified. Kimberly Ann Possible. Powers Unknown. Second Mutant Identified. Monique Symoné. Powers Unknown. Activating Capture Protocols Level One."** The Sentinels amplified voice dictated.

"Me and Kim but were…" Monique started to whisper only to be pushed in to the path of a weighted capture net by Brick.

Monique couldn't believe it, she had just been captured by a sentinel and that she had been betrayed by one of her classmates. She heard Bonnie's statement and despite the situation she couldn't help but think _So like Bonnie._

Monique watched hopelessly as her friend Kim dodged the Sentinel's attempts to capture her. Even when it upgraded to higher level protocols. _Hopefully Kim can stop it and free me. _Monique thought. Her hopes were raised when she saw Ron get to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron Stoppable was nearly euphoric over the kiss he'd shared with his best friend since Pre-K. He felt a goofy grin on his face as she rested her head on his shoulder. HIS SHOULDER. Not Josh Mankey's, not Brick Flagg's, Not that Synth-drone Eric's. His, Ronald Dean Stoppable's.

They continued to dance and Ron was feeling confident, more confident than he'd ever felt before. He was wondering how to kiss her again as she looked into his eyes when the building shook.

_No…Not now damn it. Not another villain looking to takeover the world. Haven't we done enough?_ Ron thought as he looked around like the other Juniors, he couldn't help the "Aww Man." That had escaped his mouth. When the wall collapsed and he saw the huge shadow he thought that they had missed a Diablo, or that Drakken and Shego had escaped far too quickly and had a Diablo in reserve to get revenge on him and Kim.

Ron smiled at the memory of getting Drakken to say his name earlier that night. _Yes sir, Ron Stoppable is at the top of the world._ He thought, and then snapped out of his thoughts hearing Kim whisper the one word he remembered hearing on the news "Sentinel." He knew what that meant. Someone amongst them wasn't what they were pretending to be. Ron hated mutants. It went beyond Gill the mutated fish-man or Monkey Fist and his genetic enhancements. No this went back to Camp Wannaweep when a young boy who had been sharing the cabin with Ron and the camp mascot revealed he was a mutant. His touch had caused Ron to live with his fears, enhancing them, making them seem real.

No Ron Stoppable would tolerate many things, the sneers and taunts, the insults and even some physical abuse, but he wouldn't stand for mutants.

"**Mutant Signatures Identified."** The huge robot spoke.

_Oh good. Me and KP and get back to dancing and the filthy mutant can be taken away. Maybe if I'm lucky, it will be Mankey and Flagg. I never did like them._ Ron thought.

"**"First Mutant Identified. Kimberly Ann Possible. Powers Unknown. Second Mutant Identified Monique Symoné. Powers Unknown. Activating Capture Protocols Level One."** The Sentinels amplified voice dictated.

Ron turned and looked at the girl he'd thought he'd known since Pre-K and he saw her eyes widen.

Ron was shoved away by Kim in a flash and as he hit the ground, he watched her kick off her shoes and take up the fighting stance he'd seen her use whenever she was about to fight.

"I am not a mutant." She stated aloud for it and her classmates.

"**Negative Statement Mutant. DNA Scans confirm. Mutant Genetic Make Up Identified In Both Female Subjects." **The Sentinel responded firing another net at her, which she avoided.

Ron felt his world crash and burn around him. _She lied to me. She's lied to me all these years! _His mind raged.

He looked round and saw brick push Monique into the path of a capture net and smirked. _Guess Bricks not such a bad guy after all. But it does explain why she and her were such good friends._

He watched as Possible…_No she's not my friend anymore. That thing doesn't deserve a name._ His mind thought watching her evade the Sentinel. Loathing reared its ugly head up in him and he wiped his mouth. _A mutant…I kissed a filthy Mutant!_

He saw Possible coming at him and he got to his feet to block her path. _She won't escape._ He swore to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim couldn't stop, not if she wanted to avoid capture. "RON!" she yelled getting closer to her best friend and partner. "DOWN!" she ordered expecting him to listen to her and do like they'd done on so many missions. She spared a glance over her shoulder and saw the Sentinel was in the gym completely.

She turned and ran into the fist of her best friend, the blow flipped her and she skidded across the gym floor, shock evident on her face. She could see that her friend Monique was shocked as well.

_Ron? Ron hit me?_ She thought, her cheek feeling warm where he hit her.

"**Initiate Capture Protocols Level Three."** The Sentinel's voice vibrated around the gymnasium and Kim found her self trapped under a weighted net and felt it give her shocks as she moved.

"Ron?" Kim said, tears in her voice her eyes blurring as she watched her best friend and the boy she had just kissed turn his back on her.

"Don't speak to me you filthy mutie." He said coldly as the Sentinel lumbered closer. "Your kind don't belong with normal people."

Kim saw the anger in his eyes, the raw hatred.

_Ron…_

Kim felt the tears fall from her eyes as her world started to collapse.

"**Mutants Captured."** The Sentinel said. It was then that men in tactical armour rushed into the gym. Kim recognized the emblem on their uniforms. She recognized the dark haired man leading them.

"Will?" Kim said seeing Global Justice Agent Will Du enter the gym.

The class watched in silence as they Global Justice agents dragged Monique over while other agents pulled the net off and slapped a collar around Kim's and Monique's neck.

"Suppression Collars activated." One of the faceless agents said as another bound Kim's hands behind her back then did the same to Monique.

"Restraints activated." The agent said.

"Will, what is going on?" Kim demanded trying to find out what exactly what was happening.

Will Du looked at her, his eyes hard and cold.

"Mutant Kimberly Ann Possible and Mutant Monique Symoné, under Presidential Order as part of the Anti-Mutant Act signed at five pm local time, Global Justice is authorized to step in and neutralize the Mutant Menace."

"Were not mutants." Kim said as Monique was still in a state of shock over the situation, and got a backhand slap across her face from Will.

"Speak when you are told to Mutant. You two are to be transported to an International Holding Area, till you are processed and tagged, at which time you will then be taken to Genosha…"

Kim's eyes widened at the mention of the war torn island that had been on the news so many times over the years.

"G-Genosha? But that's…" she started to say, another slap cut her off.

"At Six pm local time, Global Justice forces took control of Genosha. It will now be controlled by Global Justice." Will said coldly. He turned to look at a masked agent. "Prepare these… things for transport." He said with disdain then turned to the huge mutant-tracking machine. "Sentinel - One Five Seven, stand down." Will ordered. The GJ agents were about to grab Kim and Monique when one of the bleachers lifted from the wall and slammed into the Sentinel. Will and the other agents turned with their weapons drawn, but found their guns ripped from their hands by an unseen force.

"Stay away from my daughter and her friend." A voice said coldly from the door. Kim looked up to see her mother in torn clothes, a bloody cut on the side of her cheek.

"Mom?" Kim said.

"You bastards killed my husband and took my sons, you shall not harm my daughter or her friend."

Kim watched stunned at the news that her brothers had been captured and her father was dead. She barely got her mind on that when another bleacher was thrown this time cutting the legs out under the Sentinel forcing it to crash to the gymnasium floor. Kim sank to her knees and watched as the GJ Agents went to surround her mother.

"Mom…run!" she said and saw her mother look at the squad of GJ agents. Will Du smirked.

"What do you know, three for the price of two. Mrs. Possible, I presume? I thought the Sentinels I sent to your home would have been enough to capture you as well as your sons." Will made a disgruntled sound and pulled out a collapsible shock baton. "You are just one mutant, and throwing things around isn't going to save you for long." Will said with a cocky grin now on his face. Several of the GJ agents smiled and drew out their own shock batons.

Kim and Monique struggled to their feet, they saw their other classmates backing away, and leaving the gym via the side entrances. They then turned back to see her mom wave her arm and send the GJ agents flying.

"Whoa." Kim said. Monique just nodded still trying to process what was going on.

"**Mutant Threat Detected. Alpha Level Mutant Signature Recorded. Reinitiating Capture Protocols. Activating Level Four Protocols."** The Sentinel said and Kim looked to see it rising back up onto its feet, she felt fear and saw her mother alone standing to face it.

"RUN!" Monique yelled to her friends mother snapping out of her shock . "MOM!" Kim yelled to her mother at the same time.

The older red head turned and looked at the two girls for a moment.

"I'm through running." She said, and turned as the Sentinel fired a low intensity laser blast at her. Kim screamed as the blast hit and she closed her eyes tears running down her cheeks with the thought of her mother being captured easily.

"Is that the best you can do?" the question made Kim look up and see her mother standing there, she noticed the air around her mother seemed to shimmer and then fade out.

"Mom?" Kim said surprised and happy to see her still standing there.

"**Mutant Threat Assessment Raised. Activating Capture Protocols… revising. Activating Termination Protocols Level Two.**" The Sentinel said, Kim got a chill down her spine. She knew the Termination Protocols were lethal measures, and Kim wasn't sure her mother could handle it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron watched from the safety of the shadows of the stage, the DJ had long since fled. He watched as Mrs. Dr. Possible floored the GJ agents and mentally snarled. _Figures she's a mutie as well._

He saw the Sentinel get to its feet and smiled as it fired the laser from the palms of its hand and smiled even more when it struck the older red head. _that's another mutant freak captured._

His smile faded when he saw she was standing there unharmed.

_WHAT?_ He couldn't believe it. She was still standing and he watched as she waved her arm and another bleacher slammed into the Sentinel, driving it back.

_She has to run out of things to throw soon._ Ron thought and yelped when the table in front of him was lifted by an unseen force and slammed into the back of the legs of the Sentinel, sending it to the floor once more.

Ron watched as the Sentinel get to its feet again and smirked when it went to termination mode, lasers were being fired from its eyes while spikes were fired from its hands.

He watched as Mrs. Dr. Possible held up a hand and the lasers slammed into an unseen barrier and then with a wave of her other hand send the spikes back at the Sentinel, impaling it upon its own weapons, several of the spikes ripping thru the machine's head.

_Damn it. Now…they can't get away._ Ron thought and noticed Will sneaking up on the older woman.

"MOM! BEHIND YOU!" he heard Kim yell out a warning. Ron sneered and hurried over to another agent that was still dazed from hitting the wall. Grabbing a collar and a shock baton he turned and as the older Possible woman sent Will flying with another wave of her hand. Ron used that moment to strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim sighed as her mother avoided the shock baton from Will and sent him into a table that had been set up for the dance. Kim took in a deep breath and smiled at her mom thinking with the Sentinel down and the GJ agents either running or unconscious that the three of them were safe.

Kim watched as her mother came towards her and Monique, a tiredness about her that Kim had never seen before. It was movement behind her mom that drew her attention and before she could scream out the warning she watched as Ron slammed the stun rod into her mother's back.

The older red head gave a silent scream of pain and surprise and dropped to the gymnasium floor. Kim watched as Ron slapped the collar around her mother's neck, the look on his face, a look she'd never seen before belonging to Ron.

"Take that Mutie." Ron said. Kim saw him look at her and before she could move he jammed her in the stomach with the stun rod before turning and did the same to Monique, Ron watched as both dropped to the floor in pain.

Ron stood over her, her mother and Monique, and Kim felt tears slid from her eyes and her vision blurred. She tried to focus on Ron, and barely managed to ask the one question that would plague her for a long time, before the darkness could claim her.

"R-Ron, W-Why?" Ron's only response was to turn and walk away

Nether Ron or her saw the pink creature that jumped out of Ron's Pocket and move to hide in Mrs Possible's ruined clothing.

In the down town middleton 

We see James Le beau, the son of Remy Le Beau and Anna Marie Le Beau. He had brown hair, blue eyes and his parents died long ago. He had a white stripe in his hair from his mother. He also had his mothers powers but his father's attitude. His best bud is Vert Summers and he had brownish red hair, and brown hair. He is able to generate a blast of energy from his hands. His parents are alive unlike James's. They were in James's apartment about twenty miles away from the junior prom. They were watching tv when they flipped to the news and suddenly…

_**BREAKING NEWS**_

"_**Local hero Kim possible and her friend Monique has been captured due to the recent discovery of their mutant heritage. Along with Jean Possible , Tim Possible, and Jim possible. Jean Possible's husband has died as all the filthy mutants should. More details later" **_

James flicked the TV off in amazement and asked himself "What the hell just happened" He gathered himself and prepared to infiltrate the only place they would dare take LIVE mutants and not kill them.

"Vert, Let's get them out of there before something irreversible happens. Besides they are my long lost cousins. If you count our mothers being as close as sisters."

"Ok james, I'll call my friend on that favor he owed me, cause Almost NO ONE beats me at poker unless they read minds!" Vert Replied in an excited tone. They started to plan for the hardest infiltrate and escape mission in their days since the X-Men. Vert then prepares to call his dad and give him the worst news since his mother died 2 years ago. He pulls out his cell phone to call his dad in Hawaii visiting his uncle Alex his dads brother. He dials the number it rings

"hello dad wee need your help jean grey was captured"

"okay son tell me what happened?"

Kim awoke, her head pounding. She was laying on a cold metal floor on her stomach. With a groan she sat up and looked around the dimly lit room. It was small, a cell in fact. There were four others sharing it with her. She immediately recognised the two boys as the tweebs "TIM, JIM!" She shouted and went to her two brothers enveloping them in a hug. Both boys returned the hug and started to cry both from happiness that their sister was with them and sadness from the loss of their father. Both boys had brown hair and slightly pale skin, both had a collar around their necks. Kim felt the one still around her own, and glad the cuffs were off. She looked over and saw Monique was still unconscious. Their mother was chained to the wall behind some bars, a collar around her neck. Kim saw they were all wearing black body suits.

"Mom!" The three Possible children said and crawled towards her.

"She's still out from the tranquilizers they shot her full of." Tim said his voice a harsh whisper.

"How long have we been here Jim?" Kim asked after checking their mothers pulse before checking Monique's as well breathing a sigh of relief when she felt a strong pulse from both.

"Not sure. we've been here for several hours I think, you, mom and her were brought in I think it was a couple of hours ago." Jim whispered.

Kim nodded and sat with her brothers near their chained mother.

"So Kim…what do we do?" Tim asked.

"I don't know." Kim answered

"A-are we…?" Tim tried to ask but found the word stuck in his throat before he could finish the question.

"Mutants? We can't be." Jim answered his brother

"I-I don't know anymore. I didn't know I was a mutant till that Sentinel bust through a wall of my Junior Prom." Kim said adding her own thoughts then heard Monique groan

"Monique!" Kim said moving to her friends side

"What hit me?" Monique asked.

"R-Ron with a shock baton." Kim answered nearly in tears over Ron's betrayal. Monique looked shocked at that bit of news as well but remembered flashes from hers and Kim's capture.

Kim looked up at her mother. "Why are they doing this? Earlier tonight I saved the world from Dr. Drakken, and now…" Kim leaned her head against her knees that she had moved up tight. Tim spoke, his voice still low.

"When they brought you in sis…they mentioned the Hound Program…and something called Weapon X. Whatever it is, it can't be good for us." Tim said

Kim closed her eyes.

_Just hours ago I kissed my best friend and now I am a mutant…_

Kim looked up at her mother and wondered what the older woman was thinking, if she was remembering the death of her father.

_God I am such a shallow bitch._ Kim thought bitterly. _I'm still alive. Jim and Tim are here too. Daddy's…_

Kim felt the tears again slip from her eyes.

_God what is wrong with me? I never cry and tonight I can't seem to stop._

It felt like hours, but it might have been minutes when Kim heard her mother groan. Kim jumped to her feet. "Mom!"

"Oooo…My head." Kim heard her mother mutter, then she looked up and Kim smiled seeing her mother's blue eyes.

"Kimmie. James, Timothy " Her mom said and Kim could hear the relief in her mother's voice.

"Mom." Kim said hugging her mother with her brothers as best they could.

"It will be okay my angels." Her mother said.

"R-Ron…" Kim tried to say, but found it hard.

Kim felt her mother lean her head against hers.

"Oh Kimmie…it will be okay."

"No. Ron turned on me…he zapped you from behind…then me and Monique…he attacked me before…when I was trying to avoid the Sentinel." Kim told her mother.

"Oh…Kimmie…" her mother said. "I am so sorry sweetie."

Kim sniffled and leaned against her mother.

They jerked apart as the cell door slid open with a hiss. Global Justice agents spilled into the room. Kim saw Monique forced to get to her feet, Kim turned and saw who followed the agents into the room.

"Dr. Director." Kim said glaring at the eye patch wearing woman.

"Kim Possible." She said.

"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked.

Dr. Director looked at her and shook her head.

"It isn't my choice Kimberly. My hands are tied in this matter."

"But you're in charge of Global Justice…" Kim argued.

"I have superiors. Global Justice has changed. Drakken using the Diablo's and the publicity of mutants in the news has…it has frightened many of the higher ups."

"Then go after them." Kim said.

"We will. But all mutants are considered a threat now Kimberly."

Kim's mother snorted. Dr. Director looked at her.

"Finally awake I see Dr. Grey."

"It's Possible. I've been married for sixteen years." Kim's mother said, her blue eyes focusing on the GJ leader.

"The suppression collars prevent you from using you powers Dr. Grey, so you can stop trying to read my mind." Dr. Director said.

"It's Dr. Possible." Kim's mother said again.

"Your husband is dead…or should I say your second husband is dead, you seem to have bad luck in relationships Dr. Grey." Dr. Director said ignoring Kim's mother.

"At least I've had relationships, what have you had Betty? A lonely office? Some young agent in your small room at night in a forbidden liaison? Which one of these…"

Dr. Director lashed out and backhanded Kim's mom across the face hard.

"You were always a bitch Jean. In high school and now."

"You still jealous Scott wanted me and never saw you!" Kim's mother said lifting her head up once more.

Dr. Director raised her hand to strike her again, but stopped. Kim had tensed and was going to help her mother when she found a barrel of a gun touching her neck.

"Do it mutie. I'll blow your head from your shoulders before you get a chance to blink." The GJ agent said.

"Henderson, stand down." Dr. Director said. she looked at Kim for a moment then at her mother. A smile spread across her face, it was shallow, scary with a cold edge to it.

"Hmm, she doesn't look like James…and I don't see Scott in her…so tell me Jean, her father wouldn't happen to be…"

"You shut up about what you don't know Betty." Kim's mom snarled.

"Hmmm…Henderson, take the Possible to Lab one. Take the boys and other girl to lab twelve ." Guards moved around grabbing Kim's arms and forcing them behind her back. "We'll see exactly how much I know."

Dr. Jean Possible watched as her daughter, Monique and her two sons were ushered from the room. Kim and the boys were forced out the door, still struggling.

"What are you going to do to them Betty? They're children."

Dr. Director looked at her. "They are a part of the Hounds program now. the boys and other girl will be tested to see what their mutations are. Kim has been selected for the Weapon X program."

Jean Possible's eyes widened at the mention of the Weapon X program.

"You can't…you must not…"

"My superiors secured the information from a contact in the Canadian government. We know about the failures."

"Logan and Sabertooth were not failures." Jean said.

"After the five of you have undergone stage one, you will undergo a series of mental wipes and then select programming. The Canadian Government made the mistake of taking volunteers and leaving them alone."

"Betty…don't do this. Please." Jean Possible said, tears dripping from her face.

"It is out of my hands Jean. After the bonding process…"

"Adamantium? Oh god, do you realize the reason why Logan and Sabertooth survived the bonding was because they had advanced healing and regenerative abilities." Jean said looking at the one eyed woman.

"GJ scientists studied Kim's DNA…when her X-gene activated we knew it was time. We discovered her powers before she was even allowed into the field."

"What? How? What are they?" Jean asked, her mind flying in a million different directions.

"Your daughter takes after her father in many ways Jean. During her final battle with Drakken we tapped into her battle suit that her tech person supplied to her. She has regenerative abilities. She's got enhanced reflexes, strength and we think a danger sense. Her friend and brothers will have a series of tests to determent their own mutations"

Jean Possible shook her head. "Don't do this Betty. All the good she's done for the world…"

"And after tonight she will do even more, as a Hound. She will be used by GJ to track and hunt down mutants along with the boys and other girl."

Jean watched the other woman leave the cell, the door hissed shut. For the first time in sixteen years Jean Possible wept for what had gone wrong.

At the middleten airport we see Scott and Alex summers leaving the airport bay. They walked to the parking lot A and see James's yellow with black racing stripes, '1970 Chevelle SS Wagon and went towards the car. they see vert be hind the wheel the hoped it

"Hey son how u been" Scott said

"I been good dad" Vert replied

"and hey uncle."

"hey surf rat" alex greeted.

"lets head to james apartment and talk there I got a few friends to call ."

"Wear your seatbelt"

"Okay dad" vert started the car up left the airport and was heading to James's place .

So tell me what you guys think this my become a time travel fict I don't know yet


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

**Disclaimer:**

Sailorkagome91: Once again I own nothing please for the love of fan fiction do not smite me

Sailorhinata11: humph what a wimp, really get a life also dear readers please message sailorkagome91 about him taking away my kagome and hinata

Kim: Who cares I'm a mutant and ron hates me 'breaks down crying'

Sailorkagome91: No worries you'll be ok

Kim: 'cries harder'

Sailorhinata11: dumbass, tell her Ron is a loser and with her looks she'll make a male model grovel to be his girlfriend for years!

Rufus: Ron Mean Ron die! 'turns big and evil looking'

Everyone else: Run ' escaped through the **In Case Of Evil Naked Mole Rat Escape Slide**

Rufus: READ & REVIEW OR DIE! RAWRR

Sailorhinata11: ' yelled up the slide to the randomly placed microphone' That's what she said!

'…' is thoughts

"…" Words or someone speaking

….. Narrator or details

Ps I don't own the song either its Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback

We see james heading to Ron Stoppable house to see what had happen last night as he driving in his 1969 dodge charger R/T that belong to his mom its orange with a confederate flag on the roof and 01 on the doors with general lee a cross its roof .

"Man Ron u better have a expiation on why you didn't help Kim out last night" james though out loud to himself as james turn on the stereo and here this tune come on .

****

****

**This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**

************

Cuz nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cuz everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cuz nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

****

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dang it this feels too right, it's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

James was staring at his gloved hands and he said out loud "will I be able to touch somebody again with out draining them" as a few tears fall from his eyes

'Mom wear are u I know that your are a live some were I got this feeling the night u and dad died in that car crash I just know you're a live some were and held some where'.

**Cuz nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cuz everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cuz nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone**

****

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

**You can't give up (when you're looking for)  
A diamond in the rough (cuz you never know)  
When it shows up (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on**

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhhhhh

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cuz everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Just as the song ends james pulls up to Ron's house and hops out and knock on the door knock knock the door opens and miss Stoppable anwsers. "hi miss Stoppable is Ron

home"

"Yes he is but who are u o sorry let me introduce my self my names is James Le beau, im Kim Possible's cousin I was told to talk to Ron to find out what to my cousin and her whereabouts"

"sure let me go get Ron."

" I will never help your disgusting race. I'd rather die" Ron said when asked that

" Well you know I could help you out there but I think all of us would prefer you alive" James replied.

" Like hell, I won't be tricked by you ugly mutants " Ron shouts throwing a communicator at James then shutting the door.

" Well that went well…. What's this….. I'll bet Kim still has her communicator on her " James said to himself . He quickly got into his car and left for the apartment. " the guys will be happy to hear this" James thought while listening to 95.1.

Hours passed and Jean waited. She counted the tiles and then she counted the rivets in the wall.

Finally five hours later the door hissed open and four guards entered. Two carried a stretcher and put it down with her daughter on it. She was unconscious and blood ran from her nose. Her whole body was covered in sweat and her hair plastered to her head.

Jean looked at her, wondering what the hell they did to her. a couple minutes passed and the door opened again and once more the guards entered carrying a stretcher with Monique on it. She too looked like hell and in pain. Soon after her twin boys were shoved in both looking shaken.

Jean stared at the two teens and her boys. Finally the door opened and Dr. Director entered alone.

"Your Daughter and sons have survived their stage one." She said a smirk on her face. "They will be the greatest weapons in Global Justice arsenal against the mutant menace."

Betty looked at the red head behind the bars. "We'll give them a few days to recover and then start stage two." She motioned and pulled out a controller. The bars vanished and Jean was at her daughters side. She checked over the boys and Monique as well.

"The girl there shares a power of a former team-mate of yours jean like that Russian she can cover her skin in a near indestructible skin of bio metal. Truly extraordinary. as for the boy's were still not sure. But by the time we get to stage two we will know"

"Damn you Betty. Damn you and the world. They are children, extraordinary children, but still children."

"Now, their weapons." She said. "I'll have food and some supplies brought in. Don't try anything Dr. Grey." She got to the door. "You are expendable."

Jean didn't say anything else as she checked on the two teens then her shaken boys. She took the supplies and water that a guard brought and used it to clean Kim. While Jim and Tim looked after Monique. She saw that they had trimmed Kim's hair to shoulder length. She felt her daughter and she was warm to the touch.

"Fever, your nervous system is going wild. Damn it…if they would take that collar off, if you have even a tenth of Logan's healing factor Kimmie, you would be better faster."

"Boys what did they do to you?" Jean asked her two sons.

"They injected us with some glowing substance." answered Jim

"I heard them mention something about inert Nano Machines. Buts that's all I know" Tim gave as his answer.

Tim and Jim then moved next to their sister hoping she could pull something off when she woke that would get them out of the mess they were in.

Jean fell asleep against the wall watching all the children.

_=X=_

Jean Possible snapped awake. She looked and couldn't help but smile. Sometime during the night her two boys had fallen asleep on their sister. Like they used to when they were little.

She saw Dr. Director leaning against the door, her one eye looking at the three.

"Even now they know and respond to one another." she said.

"Betty…please let them go." Jean Possible said, her voice soft.

"Can't. GJ Upper Brass has big plans for them."

"Betty…"

"Damn it Jean, people are terrified of mutants. It was bad enough with that whole Apocalypse thing when we were teenagers. Magneto's gotten worse and S.H.I.E.L.D. is playing the public with the Avengers and Fantastic Four. Global Justice needs the Hounds. We need to be able to go toe to toe with the rest of them. I had a squad chasing Sabertooth and they were slaughtered to a single man."

"Kim's saved the world and this is how you repay her."

"Kim's saved the world and will continue to do so now as Global Justice's Weapon X and her Hounds will help her along the way."

Jean looked to Monique.

"Your curious about her, aren't you Dr. Grey." Betty said.

"What do you know?" Jean finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her once again.

Dr. Director smiled. "She has the ability to generate a bio metal skin and her strength increases by a factor ten. She's also got a slight healing factor and enhanced immune system. We've also discovered that unlike Colossus her major organs get a metallic covering as well."

Jean looked up at her in surprise. "She's also retains her feminine flexibility." Betty smirked seeing the red head study the young girl her daughter was friends with.

"Look at them Dr. Grey. Use that mind you were so proud of in medical school. Look at the scientific advances."

"All I see is my daughter, sons and a young women being used as lab rats. What happened to the rules Dr. Director?"

"Mutants are no longer classed as human by the joint UN." She said.

Betty Director turned to the door as it opened. "You have several days. After that your all being mind wiped and reprogrammed."

She left leaving Jean Possible with two unconscious teens and two sleeping preteens.

It was another day before Jean noticed that her daughter was stirring. Her eyes fluttered and she groaned.

"Don't move sweetie, you've been thru…"

"Hell." she croaked.

"Yeah. Let me help you sit up…you've got someone laying on you."

"The tweebs." she croaked seeing the two mops of hair on her.

Jean smiled, at the nickname Kim had given to her brothers.

"H-How long have I been out?"

"More than a day." Jean said filling a bowl with water and helping her raise her head and allowing her to drink."

"Do you know what they did to you?" she asked after she was done drinking.

Kim coughed a bit and sighed.

"Yeah. They stripped me and put me into some sort of tank filled with cold water." Kim stopped speaking for moment and looked at her mother. "They had me hooked up to wires and tubes. I remember pain…they injected me with something…."

"Adamantium. You survived due to your healing factor." Jean said.

Kim sighed. "That's why I feel heavier." Kim said. "They tested me. Cut me. I couldn't' help but scream from the pain…they knocked me out…" Jean listened as she told her. Her daughter now carried Adamantium in her body. But at least she survived

"Bastards didn't even use my name. They kept calling me Weapon X."

"Nuh." Kim herd Monique moan.

"Kim." Monique said as Kim dragged herself to her friends side.

"Monique." Kim said managing to help her friend sit up despite the pain in her own body.

"It's not a dream." Monique said. Opening her eyes

Kim nodded "You're right it's a nightmare" Kim answered Monique blinking her eyes in the bright light and wincing.

"Kim, I know it's a stupid question, but how do you feel?" Jean asked her daughter after getting her some water for Monique.

"Like I went thirty rounds with Shego, Monkey Fist and the Diablo's all at the same time." Kim said.

Jean watched as Kim was rubbing the back of her hands and her eyes widened. "No…please tell me they didn't." she said waking her two sons.

"Mom?" Tim and Jim asked after they sat up.

The door hissed open.

Dr. Director stepped in with several guards. "Well now, your awake. I thought it wouldn't be till later."

"Betty, tell me you didn't give her claws." Jean said turning to the eye patch wearing woman.

"Oh, but we did. What kind of weapon would she be if she wasn't armed." Dr. Director said with a smile. "I'd contain them if I were you Possible. Without your healing factor active it could be deadly to yourself, not to mention painful."

"What?" Kim asked still scratching her hands.

"Kimmie, listen to me." Jean said ignoring the others and forcing her daughter to look her in the eye. "When they bonded the Adamantium to your skeleton. They also inserted claws into your forearms. With a certain muscle contraction they'll pop out the back of your hands. You need to keep calm and not flex your forearm muscles."

"Very good Dr. Grey." Dr. Director said with a smirk. "Now then, since the five of you are awake you should be aware that stage two will start tomorrow."

"Stage two?" Jim asked.

"Yes. We wipe your minds and in stage three we program you."

"Can I say I pass on the mind wipe thing?" Monique asked.

"No." Dr. Director said emotionlessly.

Kim looked at the woman she trusted, she thought of as a friend.

_Have all my friends turn on me? Are mom, the Tweebs and Monique all I have left…_

"So Kim Possible," Dr. Director's voice drew her from her thoughts. "Ready to serve Global Justice once more?"

"No." Kim said.

"Well, sadly you don't have a choice. Besides, as a mutant, you no longer have rights under the constitution of…"

"Give it a rest." Jim said, his voice sounding tired.

"So do we get a decent last meal as ourselves?" Tim then asked.

Dr. Director chuckled. "I suppose that can be arranged." She made a motion and five men wearing lab coats came in. "These men wish to inspect you all. Don't give them any trouble."

Jean looked at the man who ran a scanner over her body. The man turned to Dr. Director. "You said she had three children?"

"Yes. The other two are those twins." Dr Director said pointing at Jim and Tim

The man nodded, then pulled an injector out then jabbing her in the arm. She felt the needle and saw the vial fill with her blood.

"Dr. Ash?" Dr. Director said.

"Hmm. Yes. Take this one to lab four." He said and went over to listen to the others as they poked and prodded Kim the twins and Monique.

Guards moved and escorted Jean out the door. Her gaze locked on Kim's until she was out the door.

Betty Director watched and listened in as the doctors talked.

"Can you eject the claws?" one asked Kim.

"That would not be wise without her healing factor active." Betty said. _Sheesh. The brightest minds in Global Justice and they are a bunch of idiots._ She thought.

"Sorry, Director." The man said. They ran scanners over both Jim and Tim.

"The Nano machines. Are they stable?" one asked

"Hound, do you know how much damage your metal skin can take?" another scientist asked Monique

"Hound respond." The doctor said again and nudged her.

"Fuck off." was the reply.

"Why you filthy…"

"Enough. We'll test her limits after the mind wipe. What do the scans show?" Dr. Director demanded of the five.

"The Adamantium successfully bonded to Weapon X completely. The Nano machines are stable and ready to be programmed once stage two is complete" Dr. Ash said checking the scans from the twins and Kim.

"And Agent Hound?" Dr. Director asked.

"The Hound also is ready for her stage one, take her to lab nine." Answered Dr. Ash as two more agents grabbed Monique and dragged her away.

Betty entered the room further and took the scanner and checked the readings from Monique.

"Hmmm. Shame we couldn't give her a Adamantium skeleton as well, but unfortunately with her weaker healing factor she wouldn't survive the bonding procedure."

She tapped something on the scanner. "Looks like her ability will make up for it though "

"I saw that. It's much better then the Russians version." Dr. Ash said stepping up next to her.

Dr. Director looked at the three mutants still sitting against the wall Kim still looking exhausted.

"Push Stage two back another day or two. I want to study the data we've collected. I want to make sure there are no mistakes."

The five doctors nodded. "When you finish with Dr. Grey, bring her to my office. Bring Agent Hound back here once her stage one is Finished"

"Director?"

"While she is a mutant she was also one of the top minds in the field of mutations when she was younger, before she became a neurologist. I'd like to see her reactions to some of these findings. It's not like she'll remember after Stage two anyways,"

Kim and her brothers watched them go, neither saying a word till the door was shut.

"What a bitch." Jim muttered.

"I used to think of her as an ally. And watch your language James" Kim said softly.

"Sorry sis" Jim said lowly

Tim leaned his head back. "Wonder when they'll feed us? I haven't eaten in a for a while, and you and Monique were out yesterday, and the day before as well…"

"You had to mention food didn't you." Kim said as her stomach made a sound in protest.

Tim shrugged and shared a chuckle with her as his and his brother's own stomachs made an answering sound.

The three sat in a uncomfortable silence for some time, their thoughts on what was happening to Monique and their mother.

Fascinating." Betty Director murmured reading the results from the latest set of scans and blood tests.

Looking at the camera in the cell she noticed that the three Possible children were looking after Monique who had just been returned from her own stage one procedure.

_Look how they even now look out for one another. Their going to be a true pack of hounds._ She thought.

The door hissed open and Jean Possible was shoved in by a guard. She stumbled till she managed to get her feet under her and she stopped before the Directors desk.

"Ah, Jean, nice of you to visit me. How was your introduction to the Hounds program?"

"Go to hell Director." Jean said.

Betty studied the woman. She was pale, exhausted looking. Her red hair was cut to a pixie cut. She saw the silver headband around Jean's head.

"Sit." She ordered.

Jean tried to fight it, but the control band forced her to.

"For now the control band which we got the design off Drakken's by the way will do until your mind wipe. While we can't control what you think or say till Stage two, we can control your actions."

Jean remained silent, despite the words she wanted to say to the woman she used to know.

Nodding and smiling Betty continued. "Stage one for you is complete. As it is for Agent Hound You will be the Pack Master for Weapon X and the other Hounds. When more mutants are brought under our control, they will be added after their own programming."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jean asked. She was exhausted. The chemicals that the scientists had injected her with were painful, and they hadn't been gentle in the administration of them.

"Someone intelligent to talk to. Most of those out there couldn't form a coherent thought if it hit them." Betty looked at the display of the cell.

"I've given them several days to recover before stage two, their data is fascinating and your daughters healing factor if these readings are right is off the charts."

She studied the red head before her a moment. "Your three children seem to have formed a family like connection with the other girl."

"I know." Jean said and Betty looked at her in surprise.

"All three are in pain Kim from what she's gone through these last few days, the boys from the loss of their father and Monique because her world has collapsed in on her. Kim's always been lightly empathic, its one of the reasons she helped everyone."

Betty nodded. "Yes, she was very intuitive. She's not telepathic?"

"No." Jean said.

"Tell me Jean, the boys…"

"Jim and Tim are linked in ways no one can imagine. Their IQ's are off the charts and are increasing as they get older."

"Do you know what their mutation is?"

Jean looked away. "It's similar to Forge's abilities in technology. They can build a bomb out of duct tape and safety pins."

"Forge." Betty sighed. "He's protected by the government and their X-Factor project, and Fury with Banner as well. I'm glad the boys have lived their intelligence will help greatly."

Jean was quiet.

"If congresses had decided differently Jean, I wouldn't be doing this."

"Your enjoying this." Jean shot back.

"Put aside your feelings and think scientifically." Betty shot back.

"You sit on this side of the desk and tell me you would be able to. What would you do if it was you…or Sheldon?"

Betty winced. "Sheldon is dead. GJ Black Ops unit nine took care of him before the capture of yourself and Weapon X."

"Damn it Betty, say her name." Jean said with a growl.

"I can't. if I think of her as anything else…I won't be…" The one eyed woman shook her head.

"Guard!"

The door hissed open. "Take The Pack Master back to the cell, and make sure someone feeds them, and I mean real food."

"Yes Director." The guard said and ordered Jean up and out the door.

Betty looked at her desk and this time some of the joy was gone as it really began to sink in what she was doing to Jean and her family.

_=X=_

Kim and her brothers woke with a groan and saw her mother crouching before Monique.

"Mom." Kim and the boys lunged and hugged their mother tightly.

"Easy my angels. I'm a bit tender." Jean said hugging them back.

"Boys, what did they do to Monique?" Jean asked her boys. Looking at Monique who looked like she was wearing some gold and silver armour over various parts of her body.

"From what we could tell they have surgically attached some gold plated titanium and Adamantium armour over her chest and back as well as her lower body forearms and shins" answered Jim while Tim nodded in agreement.

"She's been out since they brought her in" added Kim

"Guards brought food in before you woke, you best eat." Jean said and pushed three trays towards them.

"Soup, sandwiches and even milk. Almost feels like a school lunch." Kim muttered taking a large bite from her sandwich.

"Ham and cheese." She said after swallowing.

It was at that time that Monique opened her eyes and groaned. "What happened this time?" she asked

"You just finished your stage one." answered Jean "They have surgically attached armour to your body my guess is to give you even more protection seeing as they don't know your metallic skins limit." answered Jean

Monique just laid their her whole body numb "oh" she said before she slipped unconscious again.

"At least she's alive" said Jean who looked at her children again and wondered how they were going to get out of this.

"Mom?" Kim questioned.

"Yes Kimmie?"

"Doctor Director said that dad wasn't…" Kim hesitated and Jean knew what her daughter was asking without her powers.

"Kimmie, in all ways that mattered, James was your father. He loved you as if you were his own."

"But he's not my biological father." Kim said sadly. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No." Jean said.

"The boys were James, but he saw you as his princess. He was there the day you were born."

Kim was quiet thinking about what it meant. "Did you know we were mutants?"

"I suspected. But as I never saw any indication with you but the boys they…" Jean shrugged.

"So, what exactly can you do mom?" Jim asked.

"I'm a telepath and telekinetic." Jean said.

"So that's how you threw things around." Jean nodded at Kim's statement.

Kim looked at the bodysuit's they'd all been forced into then at Monique's armour and winced. "So not Club Banana."

Kim reached up and ran a hand thru her hair and stopped short.

"They cut my hair." She whispered and her olive green eyes looked at her mom who also had a haircut.

"They cut our hair."

Tim chuckled. "Nice prospective there sis. They use us in experiments, pump you full of a strange metal, inject Nano Machines in to me and Jim, do something to mom and surgically attach armour to Monique and you worry about the length of your hair?"

"I'm very proud of my hair dweeb." Kim said.

"It'll grow back Kimmie." Jean said missing her hair as well. She'd kept it in bun, but when unbound it reached her waist.

"They didn't shave you bald." Jim pointed out.

Kim gave him a glare.

Jean smiled at her sons who were keeping their sister from despairing.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Sailorkagome91: We Again don't own nothing so stop trying to sue

SailorhinatA11: I'M Home! What took you so long? I waited to edit it for three days people 3 DAYS!

Rufus: That is sooooo messed up… Oh wait let me get into character….. Nachos!

Everyone: … What the heck just happened

Sailorhinata11: Ok what ever anyway Ron make your appearanceRon: Why did you make me evil Huh! Why not the people who tried to close Buenos Nacho?

Kim: Cause it added drama Ron… Sheesh read a book some time!

Sailorkagome91: Read and Review please I need feedback!

Sailorhinata11: No you need a life Hahahahahaha… Also I have a question readers….. Do you think this joke thing here is funny and know any good jokes ?

Sailorkagome91: Stop advertizing on MY chapter I control it

Sailorhinata11: Yea you wish the readers know the characters truly control the story! RIGHT Rufus _'waves a nacho in front of Rufus's face'_

Rufus: YEA YEA! _'DANCES THE DISCO'_

Sailorhinata11: Here you go, have a nacho! That rhymes!

Rufus: Yummy!…Review for a hug from ME! We don't care if it is only about the weather where you live we are desperate _'smiles brightly'_

Kim: lets go into the story!

At the apartment we see Vert, Scott, Alex sitting on th couch talking about the plan. Scott on the phone with kitty pride and her husband Lance Alvers.

"like yeah me and Lance and are daughter Jessica will be there" replied kitty on the phone

"thank kitty how long will it take to get the x jet here from New York to Colorado?" Scott asked

" About a half hour see you soon" kitty replied

" Remember to pick up storm and spike " Scott said

" Yeah yeah, bye" Kitty said

"bye kitty' Scott then hung up.

Then we see james coming in the house

"Guys guess what I got Ron's communicator, Kim may have hers as well."

that's great now we can find them Alex said

Kim, Tim and Jean sat up as the door opened. Guards came in pushing three more prisoners. One was a mountain of a man.

_He's got to be seven foot at least._ Jean thought. His head had a Ginger Mohawk and he wore a collar as well as a band around his head. It was Kim's reaction to the second prisoner that worried her. And the third prisoner that got jeans reaction too

"Shego?"

"Rouge?"

Shego and rouge were shoved in. like them they both wore a collar, and her hands were encased in a pair of binders. She was wearing an ugly orange prison outfit.

"Possible." Shego said stumbling into the room, managing to catch her footing.

Rouge had on her famous yellow and green body suit with her black leather jacket on

**Jean and rouge pov **

"Rouge is that u we thought u were dead" jean says

"Jean is that u" says rouge "yes it is rouge what happen to u" "I dont rember much I was frozen here for something I cant fully rember I was just un frozen like I think 3 hours ago" Rouge replied

"So what happen and were is my son and my husband" rouge said.

"Your son fin and your husband died that night u disappeared"

"W-wh-a-at please tell me your joking jean" rouge says with tears in her eyes and her voice cracking up.

jean shakes her head "no rouge im sorry he died 10 years ago"

"o god nooo" rouge full blown out crying now. "We gave up after a year thinking u drowned too when your car went down but rouge, your son he never gave up looking for u had this feeling that u were a live ."

**Kim and Shego pov**

"What the hell are you doing here?" the green skinned girl Kim's own age asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Kim said from where she still sat next to Monique's sleeping form. "Mutants have no rights. Got rounded up a couple hours after stopping you and Drakken."

Shego looked at her and shook her head. "No, no, no, no. There's something wrong with that picture. You save the world, you're a white hat."

"Global Justice don't care." Kim said.

The big man sat down and the guards took the headband off him. "Now you freaks be nice to your new roomies." A guard taunted before the door hissed shut leaving the seven mutants alone.

Silence ruled the room.

"I thought you said you weren't a mutant?" Kim said finally.

Shego snorted. "You believed that crap about the meteor? That thing only affected my brothers"

"So that means Team Go isn't going to be rounded up as well?" Kim asked finally.

"No. Even if they were mutants their protected by Go City." Shego said. "Think like the Fantastic Four or Avengers but on a miniscule scale."

**Normal pov**

Shego saw Jean. "So, where's Mr possible?"

"Dead." Jean said.

Shego was shocked for a moment. "I-I'm sorry." She finally said.

"Sorry to hear about that jean" rouge says

"You didn't know." Jean returned.

"Hey, big man, you talk? You got a name?" Jim asked their big roommate who still was silent.

"Victor Marko." Came the deep response.

"Your Juggernaut's son aren't you?" Jean and rouge asked getting a nod from the big man "How is your father?"

"Retired last I saw. He gave up the power, bit of it was transferred to me seeing I was born when he still had that power. Ran away few months ago" answered Victor.

Jean nodded remembering the Professor's tales of his step brother's temper.

"How'd they take you down big man? Sentinels?" asked Jim

"Surrendered." Came the one word response.

"What? Why?"

Victor looked up and shrugged. "Not like dad, Didn't want to hurt others."

"So, Kimmie, where's the sidekick? Please tell me we aren't relying on him to rescue us." Shego said as a scratching sound could be heard which everyone ignored.

"Ron…No, he won't be rescuing us." Kim said softly.

"Why? He in another cell?"

"Shego." Jean said getting the dark haired girl's attention and shook her head.

"He's dead?" She asked.

"No." Kim's voice got softer. Shego noticed Kim bring her knees up to her chest and hug them tightly.

"Well then what is he going to do?" Shego asked.

"Hate us." Kim said as a tear slipped from her eye, and Shego could hear the pain in her rival's voice at that statement.

"Hate us? The doofus couldn't hate you…"

"He hates mutants. He hates me. He's why mom and I were captured. He helped them." Kim was crying now and her brothers went and hugged her which she retuned.

"Stoppable…betrayed you?" Shego was shocked. That was one sentence in all the world she'd never would have thought would be said. Hell her becoming a hero was more likely. "Did we enter The Twilight Zone?" Shego asked finally.

"Feels like it." Kim said, still in her brothers arms.

" Don't worry ya'll, we'll get outta here if it kills me" Rouge Comforted

"So, Dr. P, what's the what around here? I can't see us sharing a cell like this long term." Shego said.

"Your right." Jean said. "Looks like you and Victor have been recruited into Global Justice's Hound Program. They're going to wipe our minds and use us to hunt down criminals and other mutants."

"Wipe our minds." Shego said paling.

"Kim and it looks like Monique are the main points. Jim and Tim are the techs and you and Victor if what Betty told me, would be added as Hounds to our squad."

" what about me and you jean" rouge asked

" We'll probably be handlers or teachers in a sense. We'll just be mothers. "

"I'm no one's dog." Shego hissed.

"Monique said the same. Ol' Doc one-eye didn't seem to care." said Jim

"Director is in charge? What the hell?" Shego asked.

"She's in charge of this project…" Jean was saying when the door opened the woman they were discussing came in. she held up a remote and a energy field came up between her and the seven mutants in the room. No one noticed a pink blur by her feet.

"Good, its nice to see you all getting along." Director looked at Shego, then Victor. "I decided to add these two to the team. Shego is the only one I've seen ever to match up with Kim Possible, and Mr. Marko here is powerful. Tell me Mr. Marko, is it true you went toe to toe with the Hulk a couple weeks back?"

Victor didn't react at first, but his monotone deep voice answered in his one word answer "Yes."

"Fascinating. Eighteen years old and as powerful as the Hulk, not limited by rage, nor a limited mental capacity. I saw some footage, Mr. Marko, you took a tank round point blank range and didn't even have a scratch."

"Dad's Juggernaut what did you expect." Came the answer.

"My tech's had to use special Adamantium needles to get blood samples from you. This project is living up beyond expectations in the first week alone."

Shego snorted and the one eyed woman turned to look at her once more. "Shame we can't get the rest of your family Shego. I would so like to see if I could take their powers and merge them into one of you."

Kim and Shego remained quiet.

"Hmm. I think for now we'll leave you to get better acquainted. Enjoy your Time as your selves. In two more days, stage two." Betty said and left them as guards brought in trays with bowls and they turned and left.

"She's such a…"

"We know." Jean said.

Jim and Tim was looking at Victor. "Toe to toe with the Hulk? Dude, we remember that rumble. It was on the news."

Victor raised an eyebrow.

"What was it like?"

Victor shrugged. "Brutal."

Shego paced the cell several times, her eyes locked on the door. "This is driving me nuts." Kim heard her mutter.

"Should be used to it by now." Kim said.

Shego snorted. "I only stay in prison if I want to. I should have escaped right away, but my ribs were still mending from being kicked into a tower."

Kim smirked. "You deserved it at the time."

"Yeah." Shego said surprising her and then sitting next to her which surprised her even more.

" Jean lets talk over there and catch up on things ok?" Rouge whispered

"Sure Rouge Lets go" Jean whispered back as they snuck off to the corner.

"Damn collar is keeping my powers off."

Shego looked at the others. "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Kim asked, her brow furrowing.

"Yeah, to escape, doy." Shego said.

"Don't have one. We've been unconscious most of our stay, and experimented on the rest of the time. Haven't had a chance to plan."

"What if we jump the guards?" Shego said.

"Sadly, there are several of them at the door each time, not to mention they are armed with stunners and tranquil rifles."

"You didn't need any powers to fight me all these years Kimmie." Shego said.

"I'm not so sure anymore Shego." Kim said softly.

Shego shook her head and got up. "Let's test that theory."

"What? You want to fight…"

"Get up Kimmie." Shego said nudging her with her foot.

"Quit it Shego." Kim said.

"Make me Princess." Shego said with a smirk as she continued to nudge her.

Kim growled and got to her feet a bit unsteady.

"Aw, poor princess, having trouble standing up. Come on Kimmie, hit me!" Shego said lunging in the confined room. Kim ducked it and punched out with her own fist.

"See Kimmie. Your skills are there. Why the doubt?"

Jean watched the two spar for a bit. "Enough. Kimmie, we don't want you overexerting yourself."

" listen to your mother Kim she knows best" Rouge added

Kim nodded and dropped back down next to Monique who had woken up.

"You ok Monique?" asked Kim

"Yeah where they attached the armor hurts." she answered

"What about you?" Monique asked

"I still feel heavy" was Kim's answer

"You'll get used to the Adamantium soon." Jean said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but it felt good to move about again like that." Kim answered her mother.

"And you did good not popping the claws." Jean said.

"I could feel the muscles…it was like my mind knew what to do and not to do."

"Claws?" Shego asked coming back from the sink with two bowls of water one of which she handed to Kim.

"Thanks Shego" Kim said

"No problem Kimmie. So what's this about claws?"

"Kim was subjected her stage one the day before last I think it was…time loses meaning here. she has Adamantium bonded to her skeleton. The scientists added three claws to each of Kimmie's hands."

" Kim has the Adamantium like wolfie?" Rouge questioned

" Yep she got the same thing he does " Jean aswered

"So Princess has finally gotten armed."

"Not funny Shego." Kim said rubbing the back of her hand.

Shego looked at Monique and the twins. "What about you three?"

Monique looked at her. "I can generate a metal like skin. And cover my organs with the same metal. This armor was my stage one" she said.

"And the twins. What are your powers."

"Annoy people."

Victor snorted while Kim and Monique giggled rouge full out laugh at that from where they sat and Shego shot them a dirty look.

Jim shrugged. "Hyper intelligence and a unknown connection to each other. We were injected with Nano Machines for our stage one, there inert right now but they plan to program them after stage two."

Finally Shego looked at Jean.

"Telepathy and telekinesis."

" of course that's my Jean !" Rouge said

"So that's how you knew you could trust me those times." Shego thought aloud

"Yes."

"Times? What times?" Kim asked looking at her mother.

"You and…you were on a mission. Shego showed up, needed some help…she took out some criminals, but had been wounded. I patched her up and let her go on her way. She also…"

"Also what mom tell me I'm a big girl what could I possibly not understand?" Kim asked tiredly

"It's ok tell her she needs to know" Rouge said worried

"You and…you were on a mission. Shego showed up, needed some help…she took out some criminals, but had been wounded. I patched her up and let her go on her way. She also…"

"I'm the reason none of your rouge gallery of villains attacked you at home. I threatened them all. Your mom caught me beating Ed and Drakken on your front lawn while you were in China once." Shego said.

Kim looked at her shocked. "Thank you Shego." Kim said shaking herself out of her shock.

"Hey. It's Rufus" Tim said pointing to the naked mole rat that had appeared on Kim's shoulder

" Rufus? What's that?" Rouge questioned

"Rufus! What are you holding there?" asked a shocked Kim

"Ron mean to Kim. Rufus stay with Kim now, Rufus take communicator" Rufus answered

Suddenly Kim got an idea "Rufus I know you can chew through pretty much any thing right?"

Rufus nodded

"Can you chew through the collars?" Shego asked from where she was.

Again Rufus nodded.

"Thought so. Get to work, start with Victor, Victor once he's done help by ripping these collars off. Once were free We're out of here. We'll use the communicator to contact wade. I don't want my mind wiped and become someone's pouch." Ordered Kim. Rufus nodded and went to work. Soon Victors collar was on the floor.

"Get mine off next." Shego said.

Moments later Six more collars joined the first one.

Kim seemed to sag for a moment then straightened as did Monique.

"Your healing factors kicked in. Monique your's will be awhile to fully heal you as it's a weaker one then Kim's own" Jean said.

"Shego's hands ignited. "Let's get out of here. We'll use the communicator in a safe place"

"Wait." Tim said.

"What? Why?" Shego demanded.

"We have a chance to rip this base apart…"

"Forget it Tweeb. I want out of here."

"She's right Tim." Jean said.

"We don't know the number of people or resources they have." Shego explained

"Fine. But does anyone know the way out?" Jim asked

"I know where the hanger is." Victor said.

"don't ask I was frozen here so I don't no replied" rouge

"I was unconscious till they got me to a med lab." Shego admitted.

"Same here." Kim said.

"Alright…Victor will take the lead with mom and Rouge. Tweebs your in the middle with Monique…"

"I am not bringing up the rear…" Shego protested.

"Shego if we're attacked, You and me are the better fighters for close quarters but I'm hoping to avoid fights."

"Sounds like a good plan." Jean said.

" Let's go ya'll im ready" Rouge encouraged

"Fine." Shego agreed. Kim shrugged.

"Keep low." Kim said and then looked at Victor. While the twins seemed to quickly make something from the collar remains

"Victor could you get the door please?" Kim asked.

"With pleasure!" answered Victor

The guards outside the cell had been surprised when Victor barrelled through door and were sent flying by a telekinetic blast from Jean.. Rouge took out the few that Jean missed.

"Left." The big man said.

They made it past numerous closed doors and two crossing corridors before they ran into anyone.

"Hey!" was as far as the GJ technician got before he was shot by what looked like a phaser courtesy of the twins..

"Handy toy." Shego said.

"You should see what they can do with duct tape ." Kim said picking up the tech's keycard.

From where they were the twins smiled thinking of the Nuclear generator they made from a toaster, Kim's lipstick seven hair pins and four rolls of duct tape.

Shego smirked at Kim. "wonder what they could build with two hair pin, and lemon juice."

"Hydrogen fuel cell." Came Tim's answer

Jean shook her head at her boy's antics. Though secretly she wondered if there was anything her boy's couldn't build.

"When did your powers activate Victor?." Kim asked

"When I was thirteen" Victor said solemnly.

Jean felt pain at that, but Kim was the one to ask. "What happened?"

"…Accidentally killed a guy playing football. Spent a few years at Juve for it. Apart from dad the rest of the family abandoned me" Answered Victor

" My parents tried to turn me in got saved by the X-Men and then captured here" Rouge admitted.

Kim looked at her mom.

"It can happen. You don't know Grandma and Grandpa Grey, because they wanted nothing to do with me…"

Shego snorted. "Mom was thrilled. Dad…dad exploited me for his own gain, just so he could have a superhero team to control."

Monique was silent for that exchange she would never know how her parents would react to her being a mutant. All she could do was hope they did'nt really care and still loved her.

_=X=_

"I think you got us lost Vic." Shego said.

"Nope…" Victor said. "This wall wasn't here before" Victor explained gesturing at the dead end.

"Think they know we're missing?" Monique asked.

"Silent alarm?" Shego suggested.

"How much further to the hanger?" Jean asked Victor.

"Other side of the wall… Stand back." He said and they watched as he put his head down and charged hitting the wall with his shoulder.

Jean had seen the tactic in her youth with the X-Men used by both the Blob and the Juggernaut. Victor like His father put the tactic to good use and where once there was a wall, there was now rubble.

" Great job" Rouge praised,

"Cool." The twins said impressed.

"Whoa." Monique agreed.

"He'd make a hell of a door to door salesman." Shego said and they entered the hanger to see Victor tossing around GJ soldiers.

"Oh yeah. Now here's the party I wanted. Global Justice, so considerate in the amount of goons they hire, they make Hench look like a small time car salesman."

Shego ignited her hands and leapt into the fray. Jean used her telekinesis to send tools, parts and other objects, she also took time to snatch weapons away from GJ soldiers, while the boys kept firing their phasers.

Kim like Shego leapt into the fray and was punching and kicking like there was no tomorrow.

"Is it me or are her punches packing more of a punch then normal?" Monique said next to Jean as she summoned her metal skin Rufus on her shoulder agreeing with her.

"Well they are being hit by Adamantium packed fists. Rouge once saw her 'kind of like a father' in a cage fight. aparently guy broke his hand when he punched his jaw" Jean said using her telekinesis to send a soldier flying that was trying to sneak up on Kim and Shego who were fighting back to back. _Just like Logan and Sabertooth when they had a common enemy._

"Well excuse me Doc." Monique said and she watched as she ran and punched a GJ agent who was trying to sneak up on the twins. Rouge joined in and watched Jean's back.

"HANGER DECK, EVERYONE OFF." Victor shouted. Jean watched him as he ran through a group of GJ agents like a bowling bowl.

_He's just like his dad, Shego can use her powers well and the boy's are just using what they know. While Kimmie has experience fighting, she is new to her powers…and those damned claws as is Monique ._ Jean thought vowing to mentally beat Betty Director next time they met face to face for what she allowed to happen to the girls.

The boys saw another group coming and shared a look. "There is no end to them." Tim yelled.

"We need to go before they get more determined and bring in a Sentinel." Jean said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_**[Mum, can you hear me?]**_ Tim sent out, broadcasting loudly.

_**[Yes Tim. You don't need to shout.]**_ Jean sent back.

_**[me and Jim have an idea…but we need you to lift the others off the ground.]**_

Jean listened as Tim explained what he and jim had planned and she agreed.

"Hold on folks." Jean said and using her telekinesis lifted Kim, Rouge, Shego, Monique, Victor, the boys and herself with Rufus dancing while he floated near Monique off the floor while the boys made a quick modification to the phasers.

A chorus of "HEY!" and an indignant yell from Kim and Shego told her they didn't like not being warned before being lifted.

The boys wasted no time before firing their modified phasers at the ground.

Kim watched as the GJ agents were electrocuted and collapsed. Unfortunately the electricity arced up and hit Monique attracted to her bio metal skin causing her to yell out.

"Whoops." Tim said sheepishly.

As Jean lowered them all to the ground Victor went and picked up Monique and held her bridal style while Rufus who luckily had been levitated as well ran up his arm to his shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled "My hero." she mumbled before falling asleep and causing Victor to blush.

_Looks like Monique has taken a liking to him. But he seems unsure about his own feelings. _Jean thought and told so to Rouge. Rouge heard her and agreed.

"Will she be ok mom." Tim asked

"Yes luckily her organs are also covered so her body's electrical impulses shouldn't be affected. So she should be fine" Jean answered Tim

"You could have warned us mom." Kim said.

"I did. I said hold on, didn't I?" Jean asked.

"Well…yeah." Kim said.

"apologize later we gotta go!." Shego said and headed for a hovercraft.

"Right!" Kim said following her plasma throwing rival.

everyone turned a corner to see a jet.

"That's new." Kim said.

"Looks like a prototype." Shego said dashing up the boarding ramp at the rear of the craft.

Kim followed with the twins. Jean looked at it and followed Victor still carrying Monique ran up the ramp as it cycled shut.

Shego was at the controls, her hands flying over the touch pad controls.

"Kimmie, take the co-pilot's seat." Shego said as she brought the engines online.

"Oh yeah, listen to this baby purr."

"Um, Shego." Kim said strapping her self in. "You better hurry up. Their closing the door."

Shego looked out the cockpit window and saw the hanger doors cycling closed at a slow lumbering pace.

"No time for a pre-flight. Buckle up." She said and they rushed to get seated as Shego pushed the throttle to full.

They were all pushed back into their seats by the force of the acceleration as the ship tore out of the hanger clearing the doors with room to spare.

"Landing struts retracted." Kim said pushing a button.

"Engines in the green." Jim said after looking at another monitor from where he was seated behind Shego.

Jean found a file and looked at it. "Found the flight manual. This is the GJ Prototype Fenrir it was to be the Hound units main mode of transport. Appropriate name considering what they were going to call us" She said reading the first page. "Its stealth, with a cloaking device and has advanced weapons systems." She said reading a table of contents.

"Good, find the cloaking device and turn it on. Before they scramble pursuit fighters.." Shego said

Kim was studying the controls near her. "Can't they ever mark what does what?"

Shego snorted. "Yeah, right. that would be too easy for them."

" A least it's easier than the X-jet was I almost crashed the first time I tried to drive it?" Rouge added in

Silence filled the Fenrir as they flew onwards and away from captivity.

_=X=_

"Where we going?" Victor asked thirty minutes later.

"Where were we to begin with?" Kim asked.

"Looked like the Rockies." Jean said.

" Lets go somewhere cold it's too hot" Rouge demanded as she sweated.

"Right I'm, plotting a course for Canada, we can hide in the wilderness there and discuss where we want to go, if we want to stay together and what not." Said Shego

"No!" Jean said moving over and typing in some coordinates. "Head here instead" Jean said.

"That's middle of no where Arizona" Shego said surprised.

"There's a hidden cave in the desert there where a friend of mine lives with supplies. She should be able to get us sanctuary." explained Jean.

Shego grunted again, and they felt the Fenrir bank and the engine's hum through the deck plates.

Victor sat at the back, his size made it difficult for him to move around the confined space. Especially with an unconscious Monique positioned on his lap.

He'd been silent since climbing aboard the craft. Jean looked back at him and felt his confusion over how Monique had been acting since she got the shock.

"Victor?"

"Never been this close to a girl before." The big man said.

"You'll get used to her. For now think about things that make you relax. Your safe, and once we get to where were going you can take your time and get to know her,"

It was at that time that Monique opened her eyes and looked at up the big man from where she was in his lap. She'd recovered since the shock. "I'd like to get to know you better Victor. The guy I was dancing with at my junior prom pushed me into the path of a sentinel capture net." Monique said sadly

Victor took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge "I'd like to get to know you better too Monique." Victor said helping her sit her self up staying on Victors lap.

'_Sooo cute, this is like those drama shows!' _Rouge thought loudly so Jean could hear

Kim had turned the co-pilots seat around. She wasn't looking at the others, she looked at her hands and flexed her right hand.

_**SNIKT!**_

The others looked at her and the three claws coming from the back of her hand.

She winced at the quick pain but ignored it looking at the weapons that had been grafted to her.

_I'm a weapon. I've been given these to kill people…to kill other mutants. _

"No Kimmie." Her mom was there and put a hand gently on her forearm.

"Your not a weapon. Your Kim Possible. My daughter. Put them away Kimmie. Don't let them define who you are."

Jean felt the muscles relax and the claws retracted.

"Does it hurt?" Tim asked. Jim also looking concerned for his sister as was Monique.

Kim looked at them and nodded.

"I…" Monique didn't know what to say, but the fact she thought about her pain and wanted to tell her it would be alright registered with Kim. She gave her a tired smile and a nod.

"We just crossed into international waters…no sign of pursuit." Shego said. "Cloaking device is still in the green. Wish they had this back when I stole my jet from them the first time."

Kim shot her an annoyed look. "No more stealing Shego."

Shego snorted. "Listen princess, I don't know how you think you'll be able to get a job or anything seeing as those Global Jack-offs are going to be hunting for you. I like to eat and have clothes that aren't these ugly suits they dressed us in."

"I won't steal." Kim said a stubborn set to her jaw.

"Don't worry where were going we won't have to worry about that, for now we should try and get some sleep. The ship is stocked with rations and some other gear, right now we recover and get our strength back. Jim, Tim I need you to try and do something about those Nano machines in you." Jean said playing peacemaker then addressed the Twins who nodded.

" Whatta day I'm going to sleep, good night" Rouge said yawning.

Monique looked on from where she sat in Victors lap at the back of the Jet, she was worried about Kim what Ron had done had to still be affecting her.

Kim sat looking out the window, her thoughts a whirlwind. Just a few days ago she'd had a normal life, well a normal life for her, saving the world, hanging out with her best friend since Pre-K, Ron Stoppable.

_Now I'm on the run from people I used to call allies and friends just because I was born with an extra DNA strand. Kidnapped, experimented on. Daddy's dead…at least I still have mom and the Tweebs and Monique's here. I swear nothing will take them away from me…_

_**SNIKT!**_

Kim looked down at her clenched hands and then at Shego who gave her a grin.

_Nothing will take them from me. _

_=X=_

Shego sat flying the Fenrir, her face passive, not showing what was really twirling through her mind.

_Kimmie's like me. A mutant. I knew she was more than a flatscan. No way could one of them keep up with me like she can._

Shego's mind went back over the final moments of the battle at Bueno Nacho World Headquarters. The thrill and adrenaline rush as Kimmie seemed to get better and better with each punch and kick throw. Shego thought it was that suit she was wearing, but to find out that the girl was a mutant made Shego smile inside.

_I can't believe that goof Stoppable turned on her. Thought that out of all the flatscans out there he was honourable enough to standby a person he called his best friend since before kindergarten._

Rouge who woke up a while ago noticed the smile on Jeans face and they talked near the back where no one could hear.

" what do you think about Shego, Jean?" Rouge questioned trusting her friend's judgment

" Well..' Jean said.


End file.
